sovereigngalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason McGarett
Captain Jason McGarett Biography And Personality Biography Jason was born on the world of Varra as a Terran of Caladonian Lineage, only son of General George McGarrett and Dr. Elisabeth Glee, a general of the Dominion of Caladon and a highly known Doctor, knowing for treating and healing for over one thousand patients. Once of at the age of 7 he was sent into a private school for all genders, where he learned throughout his entire school years of junior, middle and highschool, he passed through every single class faster then everyone else, basically finishing the entire school in 6 years, making himself graduate junior, middle and highschool at the age of 15. He was at the top of the list of most smart teenagers throughout Varra alone. Once he finished school, he asked his father for training with the rifle, and so he did get the training, as he trained for 4 years with his father, as to how to be a proper and experienced soldier, while he wasn't battle-hardened, he did have the knowledge needed, thankfully, once he decided to stop the training, he enlisted in the Dominion military, unknowing of their dark deeds. He was a top of the students, however, they didn't know he was actually trained by his father for 4 straight years, and they thought of him to just be general overall. He was at the top of the most respected and feared soldiers in the Dominion army. He rose up to the rank of Captain in the army at the age of 22 having alongside him 2 of his childhood friends, Tarah and Sam. They, bonded together, having a massive friendship, un-breakable, untill at one mission sent in by the leader of the Dominion to take out an enemy artillery from behind, they sadly failed, Tarah managed to escape with her life, while Sam died, and Jason was left there, slowly dying. However, not long after the Dominion realised they had failed, they managed to push them back themselves, but with a lot of un-needed losses, they scouted the place Sam died, and where Jason was left, still hanging with the little life left in him, they found him shot up, all covered in blood, struggling to even still keep his eyes open, he was brought back in to the Dominion base, where he was treated by his mother, as most surgeries/treatments she has done were a success. However, they noticed, that most of his senses went down, he couldn't hear, or even smell, he couldn't walk either due to how bad he was injured in the fight. The Dominion, his father and his mother came up with the suggestion of enchancing his senses and legs, so that he could walk, hear, smell, to be basically able to do everything again. And so they did, it all went splendid, the tests that were runned on Jason to see if the cybernetical advancements worked were a complete success, untill, his father and mother did a private surgery on them, a full blown body one, mainly to Jason's body temperature, to make sure he would not die of cold or overheat, so his body would resist even on the most freezing of planets, and the burning temperature of desert planets. That, went well as well, however, it did need a couple of re-works for a small period of time, as to program something like that in a human body without killing it was difficult. Once Jason fully recovered, and managed to get used to all of the new stuff he could do, he and Tarah got married and had a child by the name of Bax, named after Jason's grandfather. However when Jason reached the age of 25, the Dominion had scans at most public buildings Jason went and they found out about the illegal cybernetical advancement Jason had, as well with some other parts of their own advancements they had placed up on Jason, and it was against their laws of un-verified human cybernetical advancements, and they didn't take law-breakers very easily. They brought in all of Jason's family, his parents, grand parents, uncles, aunts, wife, child, everyone. And they slowly executed everyone, untill they reached Jason's child, the last one to be executed. They both were crying...one was begging for him to not be murder, and the other being afraid from bottom to top. At last, they cut off Bax's head, blood filling the small blood lakes already left more and more, to the point most of the soldiers hands were bloody. Jason was forced to watch all of that, and the instant his child's head touched the ground, he sprinted the fastest he ever could forward, pulling the two guards that were holding his hands, killing them in the process and freeing himself. He ran for months, homeless on the streets and nowhere to go, hiding from the Dominion, slowly readying himself to end them, while also doing outside jobs so he could keep himself alive. It all went like that..untill NeoTerra came in action, he saw them as a chance to wipe the Dominion from the map, and him to get his long-wanted vengeance. He aided them in small stuff at first, so it would not be so obvious he has joined them, and 2 days before he applied to join them, he stole his old power armour, successfully. -This is all I have written so far, and well, I misinterpretated, I will be actually likely finishing his entire character tomorrow! -Jaxximus Jason McGarett's Personality Jason is a smart and kind man, but the day he got those cybernetical improvements from the Dominion, he was slowly starting to become...arrogant, pridefull, thinking he could do everything, while in truth, he couldn't. He was, mainly, known for fighting with other soldiers in the Dominion as well, as he was very defensive and sensitive at that. However, over the past few years...he has been feeling...depressed, after the execution of his child Bax, his wife and the rest of his family, being charged with "treason", after the Dominion realising there was a big flaw in Jason's Cybernetical Improvements and the best way they had to hide that flaw, was to kill Jason and the rest of his family. Military Career Trival Category:NeoTERA Characters